Four Weeks can Count
by IFlyHighWithTheAngels
Summary: When the task force get a four week vacation, Roach desides to stay behind. But he learns Ghost is also staying behind. how will all this work out?Will Roach finlly tell Ghost how he feels? hope you like. :P  Chapter Six is up finally! XD YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: You and Ghost **

Roach sat at his normal chair in the Dinning quarters of the base. He stared at the book his mom had sent him, not really reading, but just listening to everyone talking about where they were going and how happy they were about the vacation. Shepared had let them have a four week vacation. So people, like Meat and Royce, were going home to family. Roach wasn't really happy about it, not really wanting to go home. He decided to just stay at the base… train for when a huge mission came up, so he wouldn't be messing up like he always thought he did. The sound of a chair being moved on the tile floor snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Roach. What are you up to?" A Scottish accent reached his ears.

"Nothing much, Caption." Roach smirked and placed the book on the table, looking up at MacTavish.

"So, boy where are you going for vacation?" He watched the younger sergeant shift in his chair.

"I'm staying here, sir." MacTavish sighed. He figured. These were the times when Roach reminder him of Ghost, always cutting himself off and working more than needed.

"Come on, you really should get out more." Roach shrugged, not really liking the feeling of being a helpless kid in trouble.

"I'm fine, sir. I'd rather stay here." He rubbed the back of his neck, habit.

"You and Ghost… I swear." Roach quickly perked up. He had… _feelings_ for Ghost since he joined the 141. But he could never tell, but MacTavish noticed how much more Roach was paying attention after the mention of Ghost. He smirked. "I guess if you stay… that leaves only _you_ and _Ghost_ in this part of the base…" Roach blinked. Him and Ghost…. Alone…. Nobody else around. As if knowing he was being talked about, a British accent came from behind Roach

"Hey mate. What are you two talking about?" Roach turned to the voice, too be meet by the normal scull mask and sunglasses. Mactavish shrugged, smirk almost a grin.

"Just talking to Roach about what he's doing over the vacation." Ghost sat next to Roach.

"You going anywhere?" this question snapped Roach back to reality. He glanced up to Ghost's face. He shook his head.

"No. I'm staying here." Ghost leaned back in his chair.

"Why? Don't you want to go home to your mum and dad?" Roach sighed and leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table and resting his chin on them.

"I just don't want to… I have lots of reasons…"

"One would be?" MacTavish asked, still grinning. Roach glared at him. Before he could come up with something, MactTavish's cell-phone rang. He pulled it out and flipped it open. "MacTavish here." MacTavish nodded to the other voice on the phone then hung up.

"Who was that, sir?" Roach asked. Mactavish stood.

"My friend telling me he's here to pick me up." Roach titled a little, confused. "I'm going back to Scotland for the break. He decided to come to since he has family there too."

"Oh…" Roach and Ghost said at the same time. Mactavish stood, picking up his backpack Roach had never noticed. He slung it over one shoulder and nodded to them.

"Bye mates." He smirked before turning then stopped, then looked over his shoulder at Roach. "Don't have too much fun, got it?" he winked, then left. Ghost looked over to a blushing Roach.

"What did he-"

"NOTHING!" Roach stuttered before looking around. This was the first time he noticed everyone but him and Ghost had left… great. Ghost stood up and stretched.

"Well, whatever. I'll be in my room. See ya." With that he left leaving Roach to think. This was going to be a long 4 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: shooting range**

Roach lied on his bed, staring at the dim light in his room. Him and Ghost were now the only ones in the 141 base. Ghost stayed in his room most of the time, but he would walk out when roach was watching cartoons or some random gun show. He always was on his laptop, typing like crazy. Roach sighed and sat up. 'Well, might as well train. Got nothing better to do.' The thought, pulling on a black t shirt and his combat boots. He grabbed his handgun from the night stand and walked out of his room. He glanced down to Ghost room at the very end of the hall, nothing. He turned and headed to the indoor shooting range, since it was pouring rain outside.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Roach reloaded his M4A1. He had lost count of how many rounds he had gone through. He aimed down his sight, trying to hit the middle of the target, when a bang caught him by surprise. He watched as the random bullet hit the middle perfectly. He spun to find Ghost standing beside him with the ACR.

"Damn it Ghost! How the hell are you so quiet?" Ghost glanced at him.

"You just don't pay attention." Roach glared at him.

"I pay attention, a lot of attention!" Ghost snickered.

"Sure you do mate." Roach murmured something and watched as ghost took over the range. He sighed and walked over to the weapon table, putting his gun down. He pulled his combat knife out. He flipped over in his hand, and then flipped it again. He glanced back up at ghost, who was reloading his gun. This reminded him of his first few days at the base… being tested and shown the ropes of the 141. He smiled before heading over to a target used for knife practice.

He swung the knife, scratching the target in the middle. Ghost had stopped firing rounds and was now sitting on a bench, typing again. Roach started flipping his knife again, a habit MacTavish had yelled at him for _plenty_ of times. Before he had time to react, he felt the cool metal of the blade instead of the handle hit his palm. He yelped, dropping the knife to the floor. He closed his hand and pushed it against his chest. "You alright mate?" he heard Ghost voice. His eyes widened. He couldn't look week and stupid in front of Ghost.

"Y-Ya, I'm fine." He mentally hit himself when he heard his voice shaking. "I-I'm tired so I'm going to bed…" he turned and began for the door, holding his now throbbing hand. He stopped when he felt Ghost grab his shoulder.

"Show me."

"Show you what?" Roach asked, trying to act stupid. Ghost spun him around so Roach was facing him, he held his hand out.

"Show me your hand." Roach shifted his whate to his other foot the pulled his hand from his chest, resting it in Ghost open one. He couldn't help but blush when the hold got tighter. "Bloody hell…"

"What, it's just a scratch…" Ghost sighed and hit him in the back of the head.

"Well that's on big ass scratch you got there." Roach glared at him. "Come on, let's get you fixed up." He took Roaches good hand and led him down to the infirmary.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Ghost finally finished tending to Roaches cut, wrapping it. After practcally having to tie a struggling, whining Roach down.

"There. Keep that covered for a week." Roach nodded, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you…" Ghost smiled and patted Roach on the Shoulder.

"Be more careful…. Please." Roach shot his vision to Ghost. He had never heard Ghost say 'please'. Roach was failing at hiding his blush now.

"O-ok…" Ghost began to walk out. Stopping at the door way.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Roach could have died on the spot. The man he had fallen for was helping him and being nice to him. Once Ghost had left, Roach smiled and looked at his hand. 'Defiantly worth it, got to love accidents sometimes' He snickered and walked back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Scary movie**

A week had gone by, Roaches hand was healed. But ever since Ghost had tended to it, he was really nerves around Ghost. It really pissed him off.

Roach had finished with his shooting practice, he normally practiced till none or one… but today he went to 8pm. He just had too much on his mind. He placed his gun on the weapon table, when he heard the door open.

"I was just checking on you. You've been in here all day." Roach looked at Ghost, pushing the butterflies away.

"Just haven't shot in a while." He smiled. Ghost nodded, then turned to leave.

"Ok. Well I'll be in my room." With that he left. Roach let a breath out he didn't know he was holding. God damn it, he was pissing himself off. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. As Roach was walking to his room he saw that Ghost room was open. He stopped, shifting his whate from foot to foot. He heard a murmured 'Bloody hell' come from Ghost room. He sighed and walked to the door.

"Ghost?" Ghost was looking through his duffle bag. He jumped when he heard his name, looking over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Roach walked in to the room and next to Ghost, kneeling beside him.

"What are you looking for?" He watched Ghost hands quickly move around the bag. The butterflies had came back.

"I can't sleep… so I was going to watch-" he pulled something out of the bag. "Found it!" Roach glanced at the object. I was a horror movie. His eyes widened. He could work with lots of guns, live through so many falls… but him and horror movies never had mixed.

"w-What's that for?" he glanced from Ghost to the movie.

"I was going to watch it to see if it helps me sleep." Roach n+

Nodded slowly. "Wanna watch with me, mate?"

"Ya, sure." Roach said, without thinking. Ghost nodded.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Roach shifted on Ghost bed, as Ghost put the movie in his own TV.

"Ready?" Roach nodded. The butterflies in his stomach started to hurt when Ghost got in the bed and sat next to him. The movie began to play. Roach flinched each time something jumped out or someone got their head cut off. He didn't realize it, but about half way though, he was leaning agents Ghost. He herd Ghost laugh.

"What?" Roach asked, glancing up.

"Nothing mate."Roach raised an eyebrow, then looked back at the screen. The movie end, finally, and Roach stretch.

"Well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Roach yawned. Ghost nodded and watched Roach leave. Ghost smirked. He never would have thought the bug would have been scared of horror movies. Half way thought he thought he would play with the kid.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

It's was around 4 in the morning, and Roach still couldn't sleep. He groaned and sat up. He got out of bed and started for the dinning quarter of the base. When he opened his door he found the hall light was still on. He glanced down to Ghost room, it was closed. Roach shrugged and started to walk down the hall. When he reached the living quarters, he thought he herd movement. He glanced over to the far right corner. Nothing. He took a deep breath, 'There's nothing there Gary. It's just your imagination… because of that movie.' He continued walking. He glanced around nervously before pushing the double doors to the dinning quarters open. A large crash came from the kitchen. He jumped, stepping backwards, till his back hit the wall. The door to the kitchen slowly opened. A man stepped out. His eyes widened and he spun around, running out the door. He ran down to his room. When he reached his room he slammed the door shut and leaned against it. After a few minutes he caught his breath. 'I have to get Ghost…' he took a deep breath and swung the door open. He froze, when he found the man from the kitchen standing in front of him. The man reached out and grabbed Roaches shoulder. Roach screamed and punched the man in the chest. Roach ran back and curled up in his bed. But what he didn't expect was the sound of laughter. He glanced up to the man, who was holding his sides now.

"T-the hell…?" Roach glared at the guy.

"Damn Roach! I would have never thought I could scare you!" Roach eyes widened.

"Ghost!" the man nodded. Roach grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Ghost. "You Bastared! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Aye, I can tell." Ghost snickered. Roach jumped up, ran over to Ghost and kicked him in the side.

"Get out of my room, Ass!" Ghost held up his hands and stood.

"All right, bug." He patted Roach on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." Roach murmured something then slammed the door. He crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling, snickering. 'Why do I love you?'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok sorry this look so long to update. I have so much school (5 flipping project at once ~dies~ x.X) work, trying to figure out how to get my YouTube vids up and writers block. I hope this chapter is better than the third one. ^^' I kind of got that idea when I was watching 'Ghost Ship' lol. XP Anyway… thank you to all the people who have reviewed! :) It's cool to see people like this. I hope to get better at my writing and maybe, MAYBE, write a lemon or something in the near future. =D**

**Chapter 4: Nightmare**

Roach's eyes slowly opened. He had been trying to go to bed for the last 4 hours. This was his fourth time waking up. He groaned and sat up. Footsteps echoed in the hall again. Ghost had been up and down all night! Roach could see a person getting up one, twice even…. But not four times. Every hour, Ghost would leave his room, walk around, then back to his room. It was a very annoying cycle. He didn't know why only tonight he kept waking up to Ghost, but it was annoying. He sighed and slid out of his bed, and walked to the door. He at least had to see if Ghost was ok. When he opened his door, he saw Ghost leaning agents the door frame of his door. Roach raised an eyebrow… was Ghost shaking? He couldn't tell since the lights were off.

"Ghost?" he asked as he took a few steps closer to Ghost. Ghost jumped and looked over to the voice. He still had his mask on but not his sunglasses.

"O-oh. Hey Roach. How long have you been up?"

"Not long." He lied. "I heard you walking around and wanted to make sure things were ok…" Ghost smiled softly behind his mask.

"I'm fine…" Roach noticed that Ghost was beginning to sway. He put his hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Are you sure? You don't look ok." Ghost slowly nodded, using the back of his hand to rub his eye. That's when it clicked. Ghost wasn't sleeping at all. "How long has it been since you slept?" he asked. Ghost shrugged. He didn't actually know…

"A week… maybe…" Ghost murmured, trying to hide how tired he was. No matter how much he tried he couldn't sleep! Those damn nightmares!

"Ghost…. You have to sleep; it's not good for you to go a _week _without sleep." Ghost looked away. Roach grabbed Ghosts hand and wrapped Ghosts arm over his shoulders, supporting Ghost. "Come on." He whispered, walking into Ghosts room, and over to the bed. As soon as Roach set him down, Ghost eyes shot open and he jumped up.

"NO! I can't…." Roach raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" Ghost just shook his head.

"I just can't…" Roach sighed. That's when he got an idea.

"Ok then. If you're not going to sleep in _here,_ then you are going to sleep with _me _in _my_ room." He smirked slightly. Before Ghost could protest, Roach grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his room. He sat Ghost in his bed. "Move over." He snickered when Ghost glanced up at him, then moved. Roach laid down with his back to Ghost. He stayed awake till he herd Ghosts breath become quiet and even. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Ghost eyes shot open and sat up. She put his hand over his heart. He was panting and his heart was going a mile a minute. As soon as Roach felt the bed shift he woke up. He turned to face Ghost.

"Ghost? What's wrong?" He asked yawning and sitting up as well. Ghost didn't respond, he just kept shaking his head and murmuring 'no… no... Don't put me in there….' Roach began to worry. He put a hand on Ghost shoulder, which tensed. "Ghost? Hey look at me. Ghost!" still no response, just Ghost murmuring the same things over and over again. He was in his own little world almost. "Simon!" Roach never used Ghosts real name… but it seemed to get his attention, since he looked up at Roach. "Ghost, it's ok." He smiled as he felt Ghost relax.

"R-Roach… sorry mate…." He looked away from Roach; he just showed a weakness in front of his team-mate.

"It's ok. One question thought."

"Hmm?" Ghost knew what it was.

"What was that about anyway?"

"I…I have nightmares about my past." He started to get up. Roach's eyes widened and he grabbed Ghosts shoulder.

"No. you're staying here. You can sleep in here as much as you need to." Ghost looked from Roach, to the door, then back.

"Alright…" Ghost moved back to where he had been laying and laid down Roach smiled and laid down, this time facing Ghost.

"Night Ghost." He murmured. Ghost nodded then closed his eyes. Roach did the same and feel asleep.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Roach shifted and curled up closer to the warmth that was right next to him. His eyes opened slowly. He blushed as soon as he saw he was curled up into Ghosts chest and one of Ghosts arms lazily wrapped around his shoulders. He sighed and slowly moved out of the hold, making sure not to wake Ghost. He stood and stretched. He decided to take a shower. He grabbed a towel and a set of clothes. He walked into his bathroom, locked the door and turned the water on.

_Meanwhile…_

Ghost turned in the bed. His eyes opened and he sat up quickly. He sighed when he saw that it was Roaches room. The only thing missing was Roach himself. He listened and herd the shower running in the bathroom. He laid back down and whated for Roach to get out. He was happy Roach didn't just leave him after that little 'moment' he had.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Roach sighed as he dried his hair. He pulled on a pair of boxers, some old navy blue jeans, and an old black t-shirt. He unlocked the door and stepped out. Ghost was looking at the book he had on his night stand. Roach smiled and throw his towel in his dirty clothes pile.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Roach asked, sitting beside Ghost on the bed. Ghost nodded.

"Fine mate. Sorry about last night." Roach lightly punched Ghost in the arm, smiling.

"I told you it was fine. I'm glad I could help." Ghost watched him for a minute then nodded. Ghost finally got out of bed, stretching.

"Well I think I'm going back to my room. Are you going to train today?" Roach nodded. "Then all see you there." He grabbed the handle to the door, opening it. Before he left he glanced back at Roach. "Hey could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" Roach stood.

"Don't mention this to the rest of the team when they get back. I don't want to be treated different…" Roach snickered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Nothing happened last night." Roach grinned. Ghost chuckled.

"Thanks mate." With that he left. Roach smiled and walked out of his room, down to the shooting range.

**A/N: holy crap! Really long chapter. ~dies~ I hope you liked it. REVIEW! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Off Comes the Mask**

5 days had gone by since the little 'moment' Ghost had. He had slept in Roaches room three of those days, which Roach didn't mind at all.

Roach glanced up at the sound of the door opening. Ghost walking in and closed it behind him.

"Hey mate…" his British accent made Roach smile softly.

"What's wrong, man?" he sat up and crossed his legs, patting the spot beside him. Ghost hesitated for a moment then sat down.

"I guess I'm kind of bored… maybe." Roach snickered softly. "What?"

"I never thought I would hear that form the famous 'no-show-emotion-because-that-damned-mask' Ghost." Even though he couldn't see Ghost eyes he could feel them burning into him, wishing looks could kill. Then Roach got an idea. "Hey Ghost…?"

"Hmm?" Ghost crossed his arms, annoyed by what Roach had said.

"Why don't you take of your mask off now? I mean I'm the only one here… and we're alone so… could you?" Roach slowly scooted closer to Ghost.

"NO."

"Please?"

"NO…"

"Please?"

"Gary! NO! That's –" Before Ghost could finish, Roach jumped at him, grabbing at the mask and pulling. He jumped and landed in the middle of the room. Ghost froze. When Roach pulled the mask off, he made the sunglasses fall in his lap. Roach's eyes widened. Light brown hair fell to cover his eyes. His lips were slightly parted.

"Ghost…?" Roach walked up closer, but was frozen dead in his place when ghost shifted his gaze to him. Ghost eyes where full of emotions. They were a mix of blue, and brown. Roach was snapped out of his thoughts as a very pisses Ghost jumped at him. Roach ran out the door down to Ghost room, closing the door and jumping on the bed. The door flew open to a glaring, and slightly smirking Ghost.

"Give… me… the… mask… NOW." He said slowly and darkly, making Roach want to whimper. Ghost jumped at Roach, but before tackling the younger to the bed, Roach stuffed the mask down his shirt. He didn't really know WHY he did it but hey, it worked. A second later, Roach was pinned on his back, hands held above his head with only one of Ghost's. Ghost looked around franticly, trying to find his beloved mask. The word _beloved_ made Roach annoyed for some reason. Sure he liked Ghost… he wished ghost

Would treat him like he did his mask, but still. "Where is it Gary?" Roach's eyes locked with Ghost, making it hard for Roach to breath

"U-Umm… I-it's…" he couldn't form the words. Only glance between Ghost's eyes and lips. Without really thinking he leaned his head up enough to touch his lips with Ghost's. He felt Ghost body flinch at the touch and a gasp come from his mouth. A second or two passed and Roach didn't get the reaction he prayed, but deep down know he wouldn't get. He pulled away, looking shyly into Ghost's eyes. "Sorry… Ghost." He looked away. Not wanting to see how much Ghost hated him not. Suddenly he felt a hand run under his shirt. Roach snapped his vision back to Ghost, who was almost giving him a heart-filled look. He felt Ghost grab the mask, but leaned down before pulling it out. Roach felt Ghost warm breath on his ear.

"Really? Your shirt? How are you a sergeant… and how did you make it on the 141?" he laughed to himself be for sitting back up. He let go of Roach's hands and stood. Roach sat up slowly. He started to get up before Ghost pushed him back down to sit. "I want you to explain to me."

"Explain what?" Roach was a little nerves. What did Ghost really want to know?

"Why you stayed here in the first place, why you've been staring at me ever since you joined 141, why you kissed me… everything." Ghost smirked. He knew the answers already, but he liked messing with the little bug.


	6. Chapter 6

**/AN/:: sorry it took so long to update D; my summer has been nothing but struggles. DX got my damn iPod stolen… -.- I also forgot how many 'weeks' I had left in the story X_ X so if it's a little off, IM SORRY TT^TT AANNYWAY! I hope you like this. I've been working on CloudXZack stories so ya :D ENJOY =3 **

**Chapter 6: Truth **

Roach sifted as Ghost watched him. He felt like a kitten trapped by a giant, evil dog. Ghost was the hunter and he was the pray, the meal. Ghost still had his mask in his hands, not even moving to put it back on. Normally Roach wouldn't complain, and really a small part of him was happy it was still off. But at this moment, it was NOT helping his situation. See Ghost for the man he was so strange, and good strange, but still. Roach opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

"Tell me…" Roach shifted.

"Tell you what?" he was trying to act stupid so he could get out of the situation. Ghost raised an eyebrow, laughing lightly, making Roach Blush softly.

"Everything…" Ghost leaned in closer, close enough that Roach had to start leaning back so he wouldn't kiss him again. Ghost leaned close to Roaches ear, whispering "There's no getting out of this, I'm not going to move until I get the answers…" He smirked when he heard the younger man curse under his breath. Roach sighed.

"Fine…. I'll tell you what you want to know…" Ghost smirked and leaned away from the other, but just a bit.

"Alright, first… why did you stay at the base and not go home?"

"Didn't wanna go home, me and my family don't get along that well." Ghost nodded

"Ok, then why do you stare at me? I see you doing on missions and everything." Roach shifted again, blushing more.

"Because…." He know Ghost would catch on if he lied. He sighed and looked down at his lap. "I think you have a hot body and your just nice to look at." He felt Ghost start to get closer again.

"Finally… why did you kiss me?" Ghost smirk was almost a grin by now. He knew the answer, he just wanted to bug to tell him, hear it in his voice.

"b-because… I love you…." He murmured, trying to hide his face. He herd Ghost chuckle to himself. The felt one of his fingers reach under his chin, making him look up. Once roach looked up, his lips met Ghosts again. He closed his eyes and pushed back against him. When they pulled apart, Roach hugged Ghost tightly, hiding his face in his neck. Ghost hugged him back lightly, running his fingers up and down Roaches spine, making Roach shiver.

"Thank you for telling me." Ghost smiled.

"What about you?" Roach asked, not looking up from Ghost neck

"Huh?"

"Do you… love me back? Or are you just messing with me?" Roach looked up this time, looking right into Ghosts eyes. He was little scared of the other mans answer. Ghost smiled at him lightly, moving his hand up to Roaches head, running his finger thought his short hair.

"I'm not messing with you, I do love you." Roaches eyes widened, leaning forward to kiss Ghost lightly. "Oh and just so you know, MacTavish told me he had a feeling you liked me. How you always are staring at me and talking about me." Roach blushes a bit, making a mental note to hurt MacTacish as soon as he walked into the base. Ghost laughed at Roach, Kissing his forehead lightly. "Don't kill him." Roach sighed leaning against Ghosts shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" Roach asked. Ghost though for a moment then smirked.

"When we have about a week left to ourselves….. So." Ghost looked down at the other, giving him a look that told Roach everything that he was thinking about. Roach blushed, but nodded. Ghost smiled, throwing his mask onto the ground and lightly pushed roach against the bed, kissing him.


End file.
